


The scheme

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PlatinumPair, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Doubles One is meddling again.





	The scheme

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-10-17 02:35pm to 02:42pm & 2019-10-18 06:44am to 07:02am

''Think it would fit?''

''Do you have the size?''

''No.''

''Then how do you want to buy something like that?''

''But one must fit.''

''That's rather petulant, don't you think?''

''But it's true, right?''

''Yes. Given that there are ample sizes to choose from.''

''So, even I could choose the right one?''

''You still don't know where to start.''

''No. But I have just as good a chance as everyone else.''

''Why do you even want to buy something?''

''It's fukubuchou.''

And there was that.

Yagyuu just hoped Niou's scheme wouldn't backfire too badly this time. Otherwise Yukimura would have both their heads for disrupting their 'angel's' growth.

''Let's go in there, Akaya-kun. I'm sure we'll find something.''

''Am I already allowed in there?''

''Just stand up straight and keep that pose while you're walking. Leave the talking to the salesperson to me and we'll both be fine.''

Niou would so owe him for this. 

Again.

*

''Niou! Yagyuu!''

Both players cringed but obediently turned into the direction the scream of their names had come from.

''Yes, buchou?''

''Where's Sanada? I know he came in this morning and now he seems to have vanished into thin air! So what did you do this time?''

Not sure how to answer both took their time but then Yukimura's patience ran out before their prediction.

''And what about Akaya? He was supposed to meet me before his English class and never showed up.''

''And how should we know about that? Fukubuchou I get but Akaya? We're not even in the same wing.''

''You always know something, Niou. So don't play dumb with me, especially not today when I can't find two of my best players.''

''So the rest of us is just mediocre? Thanks, really.''

''Masaharu…''

''What?''

''Stop being so childish and finally answer my questions. Where are they?''

Yagyuu, half-way through an apology to himself in his own head, cleared his throat.

''If everything went according to Akaya-kun's plan, they should both be in a secluded spot by now - completely alone.''

''Alone for what?''

''Buchou… You really have no idea, do you?''

''Alone for what, Niou?''

''They have the hots for each other! Had for months if not from day one. Your little angel simply isn't as innocent as you like to make him out to be.''

''I hardly call Akaya innocent in every regard.''

''No, but you'd surely do so for that.''

''You mean they… Oh.''

''Yes! They're finally doing something about it and hopefully also getting it on and therefore not frustrate everyone else again and again while standing on a court trying to not look at each other.''

''Oh.''

''Yukimura-kun.''

''Mmh?''

''Maybe we should abandon training for just this once. Maybe we could all use a break.''

''True. Without Sanada and Akaya it could hardly be called training.''

''Buchou!''

''No, Niou. The rest of you listens more to Sanada than anyone else. If you listen. And I think you're still holding the record in not doing so. So yes, Yagyuu-kun is right and I'll abandon everything for today. But I'll see you tomorrow, at sunrise sharp.''

When Yukimura was gone, both - Niou and Yagyuu - began to smile.

''He didn't ask for details.''

''No.''

''So he didn't know it was us.''

''That's an illusion, Niou-kun.''

''But he still didn't punish us.''

''No.''

''And we don't have training.''

''No.''

''Wanna find our own secluded spot?''

''Yes.''


End file.
